Animae Liberandae
by Ultima Trinity
Summary: During Harry's stay at Grimmauld Place during the summer after fifth year, he finds a book that changes everything... including his gender! Now he has to adjust to life as girl, as well as fight off the advances of the male populous, AND win a war? What's a gu- I mean girl, to do? FemSlash Harmony
1. Prologue: Liberating the Soul

_**Animae Liberandae**_

_**Okay! So here I am with my FIRST fanfiction! And I hope it doesn't show too much, but I do have to do a few things before continuing.**_

_**HARRY POTTER does not belong to me, the series and characters belong to the very imaginative J.K. Rowling, who has my thanks for such a rich and imaginative universe, with which I can play with. **_

_**Prologue: Liberating the Soul**_

Harry Potter was angry. Angry and hurting, for even a month after the fact, the death of his Godfather still weighed heavily on his mind, a scar that will never fully heal. And his friends seemingly ignoring him for the month he was at the Dursley's, even though he tried to send them mail, though he now knew it was Dumbledore who had told them not to contact him, seemingly believing isolation good for him. Ha! And, although Harry realized it, his bottled up pain and anger was taken out undeservingly on his friends, yet some part of him couldn't help think they deserved it at the same time, if only just a little.

And so, that is how Harry found himself in the Black family library, doing something out of the ordinary and searching for a book to read so as to take his mind off his anger and pain, so that he might be able to control it later, so as to apologize to his friends, which he knew he needed to do. And it was during this search that he came across a book with a title that seemed to call out to him…

_Animae Liberandae…_

Curiosity getting the best of him, and realizing that this might be just the distraction he needed; he pulled the book from the shelf, and furrowed his brow, puzzling out the name. Taking the book with him towards some of the seats by the fireplace in the library, he plopped down on one of the armchairs, and spent a few minutes more thinking on the title.

"Liberating the Soul?" He finally said aloud, his eyebrows rising. "Interesting name for a book…" And with that he opened it, and began reading. He learned quite quickly that it was book on the ancient school of soul magic. Whereas most magic was about affecting external forces and controlling them, the school of magic most widely taught, and which the book referred to as the arcane school of magic, soul magic focused on the unseen forces within a person, namely, the soul.

The book went on to explain that the soul is a complex thing, full of contradictions and paradoxes, but at the same time simple, itself a paradox. The soul affects our physical, magical, and mental selves, shaped how the soul wants, though the soul itself knows not what itself wants at times, and then accepts outside interference to choose for it, thus losing individuality and integrity, and changing into something complex, and farther away from the simplicity of its true self.

Harry was having a hard time keeping up with the book, but at the same time was fascinated. He had never realized that such a side of magic existed, and was so eagerly reading, that he lost track of time, night falling, and those in the house falling to slumber. Eventually, he came across a potion known as the Potion of Liberation.

"The Potion of Liberation is the first step in truly mastering ones soul, and thus, the first step to learning soul magic. The Liberation potion, when ingested, immediately begins changing the subject's soul, taking any outside influences, and purging them, leaving the soul in its natural, pure, state, and the body, magic, and mind of the subject will change rapidly to reflect the souls new purity. Be warned, however, that this change is permanent, and only those who are truly dedicated, and will accept what happens to them, should pursue soul magic." Harry read aloud, no warring with himself on the pros and cons of pursuing this very old school of magic, possibly maybe the power the 'dark lord knows not.' And with that thought, Harry's mind was made up.

Glancing at the window, he was surprised to see the darkness of night, but quickly thought how lucky he was. After all, now no one could bother him while he brewed the potion...

Making his way to the kitchen, he pulled all of the listed ingredients out, and prepared them. The potion would take about two hours to brew, but he had time. And so, for the next two hours, he brewed the potion, following directions to the dot, so as to make sure he didn't screw up, as he had a feeling that could end very badly. In the end, the potion looked exactly as it was described, a calm, almost frozen looking violet color, entirely still. Pouring the contents of the small cauldron in a single vial, enough for one person, he cleaned it and replaced the cauldron back where he found it, before making his way back to the library.

Placing the book on the table in front of the fire, Harry sat down and stared at the vial in his hands, uncertainty taking him for a moment. After a moment of deliberation, he stood up, physically and magically locked the door, and in case the change was painful, silenced the room, as well as casting a few other precautionary spells, and he let a small smile flit across his face as he realized how much Hermione had influenced him over the past five years.

With a deep breath, and a sigh, he brought the vial to his lips, and expecting it to taste awful, plugged his nose before tipping the vial back. To his surprise, however, the potion didn't taste awful, but quite the opposite, possessing a nice, soothing flavor, and he swallowed the thick liquid. He held his breath for a moment, and set the vial down, but nothing happened. Frowning, he was approaching the table on the book when he felt an odd, warm, tingly feeling where he thought his heart was. However, he didn't get time to ponder this, as pain ripped up and down his spine a moment later.

Falling forward, Harry crashed to the floor, the pain coursing through his body unbearable, worse than even the cruciatus curse at the end of his forth year. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed, his voice ragged and unrecognizable, and he had a faint thought of thankfulness for the silencing charm. He curled up into a ball as it continued, and soon after, he passed out into blissful unconsciousness.

Unknown to Harry, however, was that not all the screams belonged to him, as the Horcrux that resided within Harry's scar was purged along with the rest of the changes to his soul, destroyed in its entirety, screaming with its final moments.

* * *

_**Okay, so here it is, my first piece of published fanfiction. **_

_**If you haven't read in the summary, this story will contain a FEMALE Harry Potter, who will eventually end up in a relation ship with a FEMALE Hermione Granger, which means that this will be a FemSlash story, so for those of you who do not enjoy or are bothered by such things, I apologize, and ask that you leave without flaming me, if you would be so kind. **_

_**For those of you who do not mind or enjoy such things, I ask you to stick with me! I need all the advice I can get to improve my writing capabilities, and to keep the imaginative juices flowing! This chapter may seemed rush, and maybe it is, but I didn't want to spend an obscene amount of time on the prologue.**_

_**And, I do want peoples input on one thing in specific. Should I keep Harry's name, or should I have him change it to something more feminine? Also, if I do change it, I will not make it Harriet or any other form of that name UNLESS, people really want it, so that way everybody can keep calling Harry Harry, haha. Also, suggestions on names would be appreciate, though I already have a name planned if people are open to the idea.**_

_**Also, I'd like to hear people's thoughts on the name of this fic. It was originally Hell Hath No Fury... but I changed it to Animae Liberandae, but I digress. If anyone has a preference, or would like to suggest a different title name, I'm open to such things. **_

_**And, now that this obnoxiously long Author's Note is coming to a close, I ask that you please review and leave your thoughts! I'd really appreciate construcive criticism as well!**_

_**Oh, and before I forget, I need a beta reader, as I sadly miss the smallest things, and I sometimes tend to switch from past and present tense. **_


	2. Chapter I: Is Liberty Worth the Price?

_**Animae Liberandae**_

_**Wow! I'm honestly surprised by the amount of people that are interested in this story! But that doesn't mean I'm not thankful! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed! As well, thank you to those of you that added me to story alerts or favorites!**_

_**A big thank you, however, goes to Aleucard as a beta reader and person to bounce ideas off of! And Pfiel also deserves a great round of applause! Without him, this chapter would be riddled with wrong tenses, and grammatical errors! **_

_**Now, I think I would like to clarify a few things. This obviously takes place at Grimmauld Place between fifth and sixth years, however, some have obviously noticed that it seems much more like forth year summer than fifth. That is because of age preferences of myself, and a place to start the story, which forth year summer was for. So, it's like a fusion of the two. However, besides that little caveat, everything that happened by the end of fifth year and before is the same. Hope that clears up any confusion on the front.  
**_

_**Also, I told more than a few people that I would be updating Thursdays. I apologize for that, but happenstances occurred, so I'm updating today, and I will try to update on Fridays from now on! Thank you again for reading, and here's chapter one!**_

_**Chapter I: Is Liberty Worth the Price?**_

To say Harry is disoriented as he comes to would be an understatement. The pain lingers, making his senses fuzzy. As well, apparently he has lost and or broken his glasses in his fits of pain, as he can't see anything either. He does a slight double take as he feels the familiar weight of his glasses on his nose. Sitting up with some difficulty, and scooting back to lean back on the chair he knows is behind him, he reaches up and removes his glasses. He gasps as he realizes he can see _without_ his glasses! So surprised is he, he doesn't notice the change in his voice.

He sits there a few more minutes, before gathering himself and standing on somewhat unsteady legs. He runs his hands through his hair as he manages to find stability. That is, however, quickly taken from him when he realizes his hair is silky, smooth, and _much _longer then it was. As he falls back onto the chair in surprise, his bangs hang in front of his eyes, and he wonders what else has changed.

Then he notices his body feels different. Suddenly afraid to look down, and confirm what is beginning to form in his mind, he raises his hands, and rests them on his stomach. Taking a deep breath, and he _definitely_ notices his chest feels heavier. He feels his sides, feeling a waist that he did _not_ possess the night before. He runs his hands down to his hips, feeling the swell, and swallowing audibly. Taking one more breath, he raises his hands to his chest, and his fears are confirmed.

He feels breasts. _His_ breasts!

Harry begins to hyperventilate, standing suddenly, and a panic envelopes him, or is it her? Harry doesn't know anymore. Absentmindedly undoing the charms on the door and room, he, she, whatever, throws open the door and runs down the hall to the bathroom. It doesn't escape Harry how different he (_she?)_ feels now, his (_her?)_ body more sleek, but he can still feel the well-developed muscles ripple beneath his/her skin. She flies into the bathroom (_did I really just think of myself as female?_), and stares wide-eyed at herself in the mirror. Afraid to look at himself before, he now sees that she has hair that reaches down to his mid back, and that it is long, and silky, and _beautiful. _She has bangs that seem to naturally sweep to his right. His facial features are sharp, and feminine, and _very _attractive. Her bright emerald eyes contrast with her fair, unblemished skin. His body is sleek and, and, and _sexy!_ With breasts that are slightly straining against his black shirt, not too big, but not small, that dips into a nice waist and flare into gorgeous hips. Turning slightly, he admires his heart shaped bottom in her now somewhat tight shorts. And her legs! Long, and sleek, and seemingly endless…

And then it hits Harry that he _is_ a girl, and that he is very, _very_ attractive!

And finally he notices possibly the most important difference. His scar is _gone!_

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asks a voice that is very familiar, but from which he has never before heard such a dangerous tone; at least, not directed at him. Spinning around to the voice, he notices that he is on the business end of Hermione Granger's wand.

Harry's voice doesn't seem to work, as he opens and closes his mouth wordlessly for a few moments. Hermione takes advantage of the hesitation and acts.

"Stupefy!"

Harry reacts on pure instinct and reflex, narrowly dodging the spell by ducking and moving to the side. As Hermione tries to re-center her aim on him, he grabs her wrists, and spins her around, before hugging her from behind, binding her arms to her side.

Hermione stiffens in his arms, and Harry briefly wonders why, before he notices how close they are. He's hugging Hermione close, and it feels wonderful. Then he takes a whiff of Hermione's hair, which smells deliciously of lavender and a unique, purely Hermione smell, and suppresses a shudder. He quickly refocuses, remembering why they're in this position.

"Hermione, it's me… Harry," he whispers directly into Hermione's ear, his voice soft, and lyrical, and, again, very feminine. Harry notices that Hermione shudders, and gasps, but Harry doesn't dwell on the reason as she speaks.

"Harry…?" Her voice is soft, and confused, and Harry looks up into the mirror and matches Hermione's inquiring gaze. After a moment, she furrows her brows.

"Who gave you your first hug?" she demands, voice firm. Harry smiles a little at this, and answers confidently.

"You," he responds, smile still in place. Hermione, however, keeps her eyes furrowed and asks another question.

"Who gave you your first kiss?" This time Harry is a little surprised, smile disappearing for a moment before it returns as a grin.

"You," he easily responds, and to his surprise, Hermione begins to struggle.

"Wrong!" she whisper yells, it seems, and Harry is surprised, before he realizes something, and his grin turns into a soft smile.

"No, you gave me a kiss at the end of our fourth year, remember?" he reminds her, and her struggling stops, eyes wide, and blushing a bit, before lowering her head.

"When did we become friends?" Harry's soft smile grows a little, and he releases Hermione.

"Halloween, first year, when Ron and I saved you from the troll," he responds easily, and Hermione turns around and hugs Harry tightly. Harry returns it, but blushes when he realizes Hermione's breasts are pressing against his own, and it feels surprisingly good. Before he can think on it more, Hermione pulls back and starts firing questions, most of them running together and incomprehensible. Harry laughs, and places his hands on the side of Hermione's face, making her stop her rambling.

"Hermione, calm down," Harry says with another laugh. "Let's go to the library, and then I can explain… well, explain what I know, okay?" He offers, and Hermione sighs, before nodding.

"Okay. But I expect a good explanation Mr…" She blushes suddenly, and shakes her head before correcting herself, "Miss Potter!" She demands, and Harry chuckles at her slip, before realizing that, yes, he is female, and Hermione referred to him as such, and suddenly, it's so much more real…

Harry guides Hermione to the library in a daze, going over the overload of information that has assaulted him since he woke up this morning, not even an hour ago. When they arrive, Harry flops down on the arm chair heavily, not believing what has happened, but when he absently pinches himself, nothing changes. Hermione is still casting silencing and privacy charms on the door and room, the fire in the fireplace is merely warm embers, and the book from last night is still lying on the table. It's real, and he's a girl and…

_Be warned, however, that this change is permanent…_

And suddenly, it's too much. The realization that she is a girl, will _always _be a girl, hits her like a truck, and her eyes start to water, and suddenly, though she doesn't know why, she begins to cry. Bawl, more appropriately.

And just as quickly as it hit her, Hermione is at her side, hugging her, and whispering soothing words in her ear. Harry clutches at her best friend, bawling her eyes out into her shoulder, and shaking. Harry doesn't know how long this lasts, but it seems like forever before the tears stop and she can breathe somewhat normally. Pulling away, Harry ducks her head, embarrassed at having done something like that in front of Hermione.

"It's okay Harry, we'll figure this out and turn you back to normal," Hermione says encouragingly, and Harry has to suck a breath in to keep from relapsing into tears. Taking a few deep breaths, she opens her eyes and looks straight into Hermione's.

"It can't be undone. It's permanent, 'Mione," she whispers, her new soft voice scratchy because of the long cry. Hermione's eyes widen, and Harry's eyes close, and she takes another calming breath. Harry transfigures her nearby glasses into a clear glass, fills it with water, and takes a sip to hydrate her parched throat.

"It's…" She hesitates; wondering… but quickly shakes the thought away. This is Hermione; she's the brightest witch in Hogwarts. "It's soul magic." Hermione's face contorts into confusion, and Harry giggles, _giggles_(!), at Hermione's quite adorable expression. Quickly shaking the thought away, as it definitely won't help the current situation, Harry continues.

"After I… snapped, at you guys yesterday," she starts guiltily, and Hermione looks a little hurt, before looking quite guilty herself, "I came in here to cool off. I started searching for a book, and soon found…" Harry glances at the book on the table, _Animae Liberandae_, and picks it up, "this book." She hands the book to Hermione. "You can read it quicker than I can verbally explain it." Hermione's brow furrows, but she nods, takes the book, and begins reading.

Harry… she shakes her head. _Should I be called Harry still? Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived? Could I even accept another name after being Harry for so long?_ She thinks to herself, but shakes the thoughts away for another time, and observes Hermione reading the book. And she notices all the Hermione-like things she does, such as biting her bottom lip when reading an intriguing, but difficult subject, taping the corner of the book as she puzzles out a difficult problem, and curling up as she reads something enjoyable. It suddenly occurs to Harry how _alluring_ all of these traits are, especially how she chews on her bottom lip.

Harry quickly shakes the thoughts away, and leans back, closing her eyes. Taking deep, calming breaths, she begins to think about the situation as Hermione reads.

_So, I'm now a girl, female… and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. My scar is gone, as well. I'll have to let the rest of the Order know. People will definitely notice that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived has gone missing, but if a girl that has black hair and the same green eyes appears at the same time? Talk about coincidence much? No one will believe that, they'll see through the lie, if I try, which, with this line of thinking, I won't, so pretending I'm someone else isn't plausible, _Harry thinks, eyes furrowed.

There's just too much to puzzle out right now, and definitely by herself, so Harry switches trains of thought, worrying how this will affect her relationship with other people. She can already tell that Hermione is not going to change, much, in regards to her at least. After she confirmed it was Harry, she went right into Hermione mode, as Harry like to think of it with a small smirk. _But, what about afterward, when this new information has had time to settle and she's thought on it more? Will she still treat me the same?_ The thought of Hermione changing towards her scares her more then she would like to admit, or realized.

_And what about Ron? How will things change between him and me now? Will he still treat me the same? _Harry quickly realizes that he won't, that Ron will probably take a glance at her and suddenly forget that she's Harry, his best mate of six years, and see her as a hot girl, and the thought disturbs Harry. Especially considering how awkward it would make her feel, and that Ron wouldn't particularly care, and it suddenly occurs to Harry how he knows Ron will react like this. _I've always given him the benefit of the doubt before; what's changed now?_ Harry thinks, and it suddenly occurs to him that he's being more logical about this than he would have yesterday, using past experiences with Ron instead of his trust to puzzle out how she believes he will react.

"Harry?" Hermione calls and Harry keeps her eyes closed, but hums her acknowledgment.

"Please tell me you didn't take the Potion of Liberation," she comments more than asks, really, already knowing the answer, and Harry can't help but chuckle at that.

"What do you think, 'Mione?" she asks, opening her eye and smirking at her best friend. It suddenly occurs to Harry that she doesn't know when she started to consider Hermione her best friend over Ron.

Hermione furrows her brow at Harry, examining her, probably still trying to get used to the fact that her best friend is now female.

"Did you even think of the repercussions?" she asks, and Harry knows it's supposed to be rhetorical, but decides to humor herself by answering.

"Probably not," she answers with a chuckle, before continuing and keeping Hermione from commenting, although she does narrow her eyes. "I was upset when I began reading, and then I was tired because of how late it was, and I saw soul magic and thought to myself, "'Maybe this is the power the '"dark lord knows not",' and was like, why not?'" She shrugs.

"So you threw caution to the wind like always," Hermione states, and Harry nods for lack of anything better to do. Hermione growls in frustration at her, before taking a breath and calming herself.

"So what are we gonna do then?" she asks of Harry, who takes a closer look at her best friend, something occurring to her, which it should have earlier.

"You're surpassingly calm about this 'Mione. I mean, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but in your situation, I'd probably be freaking out or uncomfortable. Not that I'm not those things already…" Harry mutters the last bit under her breath. Hermione looks at her surprised for a moment, before sighing and shaking her head.

"I _am_ freaking, a lot, on the inside Harry, but that won't help with the current situation, now will it?" she responds, and Harry nods. "In fact, you seem surprisingly calm as well, Harry, besides your… uh…" She suddenly realizes that she might be going into sensitive territory, and blushes and sputters off.

"Break down?" Harry's soft voice fills in for her with a small smile. "Maybe, maybe not;, my thoughts are all over the place right now. Maybe it hasn't set in entirely yet, or maybe it was realizing how real this is that set off my break down. Maybe I've already freaked it out of my system?" she says with a laugh, before continuing. "Probably not, but right now, you're right, freaking out won't help with my situation…" she trails off, looking down at her new body.

"Well, apparently the potion worked, if nothing else," Hermione comments, and Harry looks up at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" she asks her best friend.

"Well, that potion is supposed to cleanse your soul, right? Get rid of any impurities and outside influences and the like, which affects your whole being, correct?" At Harry's nod of affirmation, Hermione continues. "Well, the…" she hesitates, and blushes prettily, before pushing forward, "physical changes are obvious. The mental changes are noticeable too; you seem to be thinking more clearly, I would guess, and are staying relatively calm." Harry again nods, a look of reflection on her face as she realizes that yes, Hermione is right, like always. "And you're much more open with me now than you were yesterday; openly crying with me, letting me comfort you while doing so, as well as talking about your feelings, or at least your thoughts, which you always seemed reluctant to do before now," Hermione finishes and Harry has to agree with all of those assessments.

"Now that I think about it 'Mione, you're right," Harry replies with a smile. "Things seem… a lot clearer, then they used to. And… I'm not as angry, at the world I mean, as I was yesterday…" Harry mutters the last part in self-reflection, thinking on her feelings, that seem much less jumbled and chaotic then they did yesterday. Looking up again, she sees Hermione smiling softly at her.

"Well, back on track, what are we supposed to do?" Hermione says, getting back to business. Harry leans forward, steepling her fingers and resting them against her chin as she thinks. It is now that Harry takes a moment to examine her best friend. And again, she notices some very Hermione-like things, as she likes to think of them, though this time less on the alluring side, and more on the worrying side. Although curled up with a book, now closed, in her lap, she can see the slight shaking in her legs, as if she's trying to bounce them while sitting on them, a nervous habit of hers. She's also biting the inside of her lip, something one would not notice without being in close proximity to Hermione for years.

"Are you sure you're okay 'Mione?" Harry asks, and Hermione stiffens for a moment, before releasing a breath and staring right at her.

"Harry, I just found out that my best friend magically transformed into a girl, and I have had no time to really come to terms with that. Of course I'm not entirely okay, but what about you? I'm not the one who changed genders over-night," Hermione fires back, and Harry flinches, giving her a slight, nervous smile.

"Point taken, but I'm worried…" Harry responds, and in probably a learned behavior, begins biting her bottom lip. "I don't…" She pauses, and glances soulfully at Hermione. "I don't want anything to change between us, Hermione. You're my best friend and I…" She can't finish, and hangs her head, resting it on her upturned palms. She can feel the tears prickling at her eyes, and is frustrated with herself.

She's only somewhat surprised when she feels arms wrap themselves around her shoulders, and reciprocates, wrapping her arms around Hermione and resting them on her upper back, while she rests her forehead on her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean…" Hermione trails off for a moment, speaking softly into Harry's ear. "I promise you, Harry, we'll always be friends, and nothing will change between us, okay?" she finishes, and Harry nods, managing to keep any tears from spilling.

"Thanks 'Mione, I needed that," she says, squeezing Hermione for a moment, ignoring how good it feels, before pulling back, and Hermione does the same, resuming her seat on the couch. "Although I'm gonna be upset if this keeps happening," Harry says with a chuckle, and Hermione joins.

"Oh, just wait until your period," Hermione comments, a smirk on her face as Harry's face falls and goes very pale. Hermione can't help the raucous laughter that bubbles up in her throat. Harry recovers quickly, looking indignant before leaning over and smacking Hermione's shoulder as she keeps laughing, on her side and holding her stomach.

"I can't believe you 'Mione!" Harry calls, her voice rising an octave, but she can't keep the smile off her face as the laughter becomes infectious, and she joins her friend. After a few minutes, both of them recover. Harry fixes Hermione with a stare, still somewhat indignant, but with a playful grin gracing her features.

"I expect you to help me through that now, after that comment," she demands playfully, and Hermione chuckles and nods her head. A comfortable silence falls into place around them as they enjoy the moment.

"Well, I need to inform the Order, that's for sure. I don't want to be hexed walking around my own property," Harry breaks the silence humorously, and Hermione looks at him curiously, before remembering she had inquired to what they were going to do before they were sidetracked.

"I suppose you do," she responds, frowning as she furrows her brow in thought. Harry joins her, thinking about how to best inform the Order. After a moment, Harry scratches her cheek, before sighing and speaking up.

"Could you gather everyone in the dining room? Most are probably there for breakfast by now, but make sure everyone is there, please?" Harry asks, and Hermione looks up, before nodding and removing the charms on the room. After a moment, she leaves the room with one last glance at a pensive Harry.

_Now the question is,_ Harry thinks, standing up, and glancing down at the cause of all this, before picking up the mysterious book. _Is this gonna be worth the price? _

* * *

**_Review please! _**

**_I covered most of what wanted to say at the bottom so... instead, I'll just give a short preview of the next chapter here, instead. _**

**_Chapter II: The-GIRL-Who-Lived!?_**

___I mean, how else am I supposed to react? My best friend for the last five years goes from MALE to FEMALE over night! NO ONE could adjust to that situation and not freak out! _

* * *

Hermione catches her eyes following the curves of Harry's body. She withdraws from those thoughts, however, when Harry speaks up again.

* * *

"How would I, a female who looks very similar to Harry Potter, get in here? Certainly no one underage could have done it, and none of the adults here have, right?"

* * *

"Bloody hell, Harry!? You're a girl!" Ron proclaims, and Hermione has to suppress a snicker at the look on Harry's face.


End file.
